explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forge
In The Syrrannites In the Vulcan vs. Andoria '' |image= |series= |production=40358-083 (407) |producer(s)= |story= |script= Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens |director= Michael Grossman |imdbref=tt0572255 |guests=Robert Foxworth as Administrator V'Las, Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Forrest, Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval, Michael Reilly Burke as Koss, Michael Nouri as Arev, aka''' Syrran''' and Larc Spies as Stel |previous_production=The Augments |next_production=Awakening |episode=ENT S04E07 |airdate=19 November 2004 |previous_release=The Augments |next_release=Awakening |story_date(s)=(2137/2154) |previous_story=The Augments |next_story=Awakening }} =Summary= Enterprise is ordered to Vulcan after 31 humans die in the bombing of the United Earth Embassy, including Vice-Admiral Forrest, who is killed saving the life of Ambassador Soval. Captain Archer meets with the head of the Vulcan High Command, Administrator V'Las, who concedes that the Syrrannites, a Vulcan faction, might have been responsible. This is possible since although they claim peaceful tenets, they follow a "corrupted" form of the teachings of the Vulcan philosopher and father of Vulcan logic, Surak. Further, initial video and DNA evidence lead to a Vulcan named T'Pau, a known Syrrannite. Koss arrives on board Enterprise to speak to his wife, T'Pol. He gives her an IDIC pendant from her mother, who he explains is also a Syrrannite. The pendant projects a map showing a path across a desert on Vulcan called “the Forge”, which Archer believes will lead them to both T'Pau and T'Pol's mother. T'Pol and Archer leave the ship and begin to make the crossing, following the map. They soon encounter another traveller, calling himself Arev, who assists, but remains distrustful of them. A sand-fire storm kills Arev, but before he dies, he forcefully performs a mind meld with Archer to transfer his katra. After burying him, a focussed Archer leads T'Pol directly to the concealed T'Karath Sanctuary, where they are quickly captured. Back on Enterprise, Doctor Phlox discovers that the DNA was planted. Commander Tucker and he then examine security scans near a checkpoint in the embassy and single out a hooded man holding a suspicious package. Furthermore, they notice that the guard at the checkpoint seems to already know who the bomber is. Unfortunately, the guard is in a coma from the blast, and Archer and T'Pol are incommunicado. Though it violates standard Vulcan ethics, Phlox and Tucker consider a mind meld, and Soval decides to perform it himself. To his surprise, he discovers that the suspect is Stel, a Vulcan investigator attached to V'Las. Soval then resolves to inform the High Command. =Errors and Explanations= Continuity # Koss delivers T'Pol a piece of Vulcan jewelry called an IDIC. However, the design as shown omits an important element in the IDIC first shown in the original Star Trek series. T'Pol's IDIC has a round, orb-like gem where the tip of the triangular piece meets the circular piece. The original IDIC had a round gemstone with angular facets, symbolizing the merger of the other two shapes to create something greater than either. This change may have been deliberate, in order to alert T'Pol that this IDIC had been modified to display a map of The Forge. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise